


The Ice Will Melt

by AustinB



Series: Stucky Wonderland [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pure and Shameless, Smut, maybe a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve says to his back. “I shouldn’t have—“ when Bucky turns around, it feels like all the air is sucked out of the room. His eyes are dark with anger and desire. “—sprung it on you like that,” Steve finishes in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>(Steve comes out to the team. Bucky doesn't take it all that well. At first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Will Melt

It’s all Tony’s fault.

Nat, Clint, Tony and Bruce are sprawled over the couches in the communal living area, arguing over whatever’s on T.V. Steve isn’t paying too much attention to it, because Bucky’s hovering in the kitchen, like he wants to go sit with them but isn’t sure how to go about it. Steve, sitting on a stool at the counter, wants to say _“Go ahead, right there, sit, they’ll be so thrilled, you’re doing great, I love you,”_ but that would probably have the opposite intended effect, and Nat has already accused him of helicoptering.

When it’s just him and Steve, Bucky flops down on the couch close by, thighs brushing, or bumps shoulders in the kitchen. But with the rest of the team, it’s harder.

Bucky’s been recovering in leaps and bounds. He lives with Steve at the Tower, and when Steve teases him gently about something, the Brooklyn returns to his voice, like muscle memory.

The first “Shuddup, punk” that rolled off his tongue had surprised Bucky, but then he’d grinned, big and proud and breathtaking, and Steve had realized 75 years had done nothing to cool his love for Bucky Barnes.

“No, no, don’t ask Steve,” Tony interrupts Natasha’s calling out for him. “He’ll burst into flames, you don’t want to—“

“Oh please, Tony—“

“—be the reason Captain America dies of—“

“—he has an opinion, I just know—“

“—embarrassment. Ok, Cap, do you think Zac Efron’s gay?”

Just hearing the word, thrown around so flippantly, still makes Steve’s heart pump harder. It’s an ingrained response that's important to him that he break, given the circumstances.

“Well, I, I mean—“

“See? You’ve made him uncomfortable,” Tony says to Nat, who’s still looking at him expectantly. The certainty and sarcasm in Tony’s voice makes the decision for him. 

“Why would I be uncomfortable with that? _I’m_ gay.”

It’s not the way he expected to come out to the team —to Bucky— but he’s always been a little impulsive when issued with a challenge.

Steve stares Tony down in the silence that follows. The billionaire looks half surprised and half regretful, which pleases Steve to no end.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that,” Tony says finally. Steve doesn’t have the guts to turn and look at Bucky’s face, so he looks at Nat, who’s smiling.

“Congrats on escaping the closet,” says Clint, attention still on the T.V., clearly less than impressed by the conversation. “The 21st century is glad to have you.”

Steve feels, more than hears, Bucky spin and stalk out. Steve catches a glimpse of his back before he escapes through the stairwell door, shoulders drawn up tense, back stiff and hands clenched in fists.

“Shit,” Steve mutters, vaulting after him.

“Looks like I had the wrong homophobic octogenarian,” Tony says as Steve runs through the door after his friend.

He finds Bucky in the kitchen on their shared floor, hands braced against the counter in front of the sink.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve says to his back. “I shouldn’t have—“ when Bucky turns around, it feels like all the air is sucked out of the room. His eyes are dark with anger and desire. “—sprung it on you like that,” Steve finishes in a whisper.

“Were you just sayin’ it? To get at Tony?”

“No.”

Bucky makes a strange, strangled noise in his throat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t the kind of thing you talked about, back then.”

Bucky rolls his eyes a little, like _yeah no kidding._

“Anything else you wanna tell me?”

Steve blinks. “Like what?”

That was his darkest secret. Bucky knows everything about him now. There’s nothing else, other than—

The muscle in Bucky’s jaw jumps. He pauses for a fraction of a second, like he’s waiting for something, and when he doesn’t get it his eyes close off in that curious Winter Soldier way and he brushes past Steve toward the hallway.

“Nevermind, don’t worry about it.”

“Bucky, wait,” Steve blurts, even though he has absolutely no idea what he's going to say next.

Something’s not right here. Steve’s never even dared to hope Bucky might feel the same. But the way Bucky looked at him, like he wanted to devour him— nobody’s ever looked at him quite like that before. Steve wants to see that look on Bucky’s face again.

Bucky turns back to him, arms deliberately loose at his sides, probably so he won’t cross them over his chest. Steve licks his lips and struggles to begin confessing 95 years of love and longing.

“This is the last thing. Everything else is already yours.” The ice in Bucky’s eyes melts away with the heat. Steve can almost feel it rolling off his friend in waves, and it bolsters him enough to get the first few words out. “I— Bucky, I’ve always—”

Bucky saves him. No surprise there, he’s been doing it their whole lives. He crosses the distance and grabs two fistfuls of Steve’s shirt, crushing their mouths together. The endorphins that burst in Steve’s brain and rush through his body feel like jumping out of an airplane without a parachute. Except this time it’s better because Bucky’s jumping right beside him.

Steve splays his hands across Bucky’s back, one up at the base of his neck and one low on his spine, pulling their hips flush. He opens his mouth to Bucky, who dips his tongue inside and Steve groans at the new wet heat. Bucky runs his hands over Steve’s chest, up his neck and down his abs, then pulls at the hem of his shirt. He leans back, wanting to pull the shirt over Steve’s head, but Steve leans with him, not willing to break the kiss just yet, even if it is to get naked. Bucky smiles into the kiss and nips at Steve’s lower lip, then pulls it into his mouth to lick over the skin he’d bitten. Steve moans, so Bucky does it again.

Suddenly, the only thing Steve ever wanted isn’t enough. He feels like the worst kind of glutton, but he wants more. He wants it all.

He lets go of Bucky, who shuffles only far enough away to let Steve whip off his shirt, then gets his hands on him again. Steve leans in for another kiss, but Bucky dodges, dipping his head to kiss Steve’s collarbones, his fingertips—five metal and five flesh—tracing the curves of the muscles down his chest and abdomen.

Steve shivers, his hands skimming up Bucky’s arms to tangle in his hair. Bucky hums at the sensation, and it vibrates from his tongue onto Steve’s skin.

“Bucky, I want—“ Steve pants, “I want—“

They’re standing in the middle of the living room and Bucky is wearing far too many clothes. Steve can’t decide if he should push him over to the couch or down the hall to his bed.

“Yes?” Bucky prompts, smiling up at him from where he’s kissing down his chest. Holding his eyes, Bucky flicks his tongue against Steve’s nipple and Steve’s vision goes blurry.

“I want you,” he finally finishes in a huff.

“Well, good,” Bucky says with a smirk, and —damn him— drops to his knees to mouth at the skin just above Steve’s waistband, “because I want you to have me.”

He gets as far as popping the button on Steve’s fly before Steve drops to his knees too and shoves Bucky backward right there on the hardwood floor. Bucky barks a laugh, but chokes it off, because Steve is crawling up his body and Bucky’s mouth falls open. Steve pushes Bucky’s shirt up as he works his way, kissing and licking as he goes.

God, he smells good. What even is that? Bodywash? Cologne? He smells the way he did in 1936, when he worked at the docks and Steve started to realize he wanted more than he should want from his best friend.

Bucky lifts his shoulders so Steve can pull his shirt off over his head, then catches Steve’s jaw in his metal hand and draws him down to his mouth again. Steve is nested between Bucky’s thighs, can feel his cock hard and hot through their pants, and takes the opportunity to grind down on it. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth and to hear his voice makes Steve a little dizzy. He wants to hear it again, so he sucks on Bucky’s tongue and rolls his hips, rubbing their dicks together and succeeds. Bucky keens, wanton and helpless. Steve has never felt so powerful.

Bucky always did like to take the lead, unless he was following Steve into battle, so he plants one foot and hand on the floor and rolls them, kneeing his way between Steve’s thighs so he can return the favor. He thrusts down against Steve four, five, six times, until Steve thinks he might actually blow it in his pants. He moans every time, breathier and higher, until Bucky abruptly stops and quickly kisses back down Steve’s chest. Steve’s jeans are open already and sitting low on his hips from the wriggling they’ve been doing, and Bucky has only to tug down a little to get Steve’s cock out. He’s fully hard, achingly so, and drips of precome roll down his shaft, wetting the waistband of his underwear where they sit just below his balls.

Bucky groans at the sight of it, warm breath puffing across the sensitive skin, making his dick jump. Bucky runs his tongue along the crease of his hip, then kisses the base of his cock. Steve’s hands fly to Bucky’s, where they’re holding Steve’s hips down with bruising force.

Bucky kisses up the shaft, then licks the precome beading at the slit. Steve gasps, head thrown back. If this feels as good as it does, he’s not sure how long he’s going to last when Bucky—

Bucky suckles at the head, then starts bobbing, taking him a little deeper each time, until his nose is bumping against Steve’s abdomen.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, feeling an orgasm building from the backs of his legs up into his spine. “I’m gonna— I’m—”

Bucky sucks hard twice, and Steve fists his hands in Bucky’s hair to hold him still as he comes into the back of his throat. His hips thrust up twice of their own accord with the pulsing of the best orgasm of his life.

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hair almost immediately, intending to apologize, but when he looks down at Bucky, his cock still fully in his mouth, all words escape him. Bucky’s eyes were closed in something like ecstasy, but he opens them when Steve takes his hands away and looks up. Bucky slowly lets go of Steve’s cock, inch by inch, then licks the remaining cum from the head.

Steve’s still hard, he knows he can go at least twice more, but he can’t wait another minute to get his hands—or mouth—on Bucky.

Steve sits up and Bucky only just manages to sit up on his haunches when Steve pushes him backward onto the floor again. He yanks Bucky’s pants and underwear down just under his ass as Bucky’d done, just far enough. Steve’s never seen another dick up close, but he can’t help but think Bucky’s is beautiful.

He’s sure he’s going to be woefully inadequate, given the amazing blow job Bucky’d just honored him with, but he hopes he can make up for lack of experience with enthusiasm.

He swallows Bucky down all at once, and Bucky’s hips jerk up with a groan. Steve looks up through his eyelashes to see Bucky watching him, his lips parted, his breath coming shallowly. Steve sucks hard as he pulls up, then laps his tongue across the slit before swallowing down again.

Bucky gets chatty when he gets close. Steve reaches down between his legs and closes his fist hard around the base of his own cock to stop himself from grinding against the floor because Bucky’s voice—his words—are lighting him on fire.

“Fuck yes, Steve, god yes,” he pants, “How are you so good at this? Fuck, Stevie, **_Stevie_**. Jesus Christ, I’m gonna come.”

Bucky reaches down to either side of Steve’s face, holding him still, grunting as he comes. His thumbs rest at the corners of Steve’s mouth, where his lips are stretched around his dick. Bucky thrusts hard a couple of times, bumping into the back of Steve’s throat.

He pulls Steve off him abruptly, dragging him up and rolling them again. Steve’s shoulder hits the leg of the coffee table, but he can’t be bothered to care, because Bucky’s kissing him like his life depends on it.

“I want— Steve— _god_ , the things I wanna do to you.”

“Do them,” Steve begs breathlessly. “All of them.”

Bucky moans into a kiss, then gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Ice Will Melt" by Shovels & Rope  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKm1LVYtMzo
> 
> Bury everything, all of it, underneath  
> Color over it, wipe your hands, the slate is clean
> 
> Let it lay there out of reach  
> Watch the tide roll up the beach  
> Take all the time you need, please  
> Please
> 
> You were smiling when I broke your heart, I should've warned you  
> Awful timing is a work of art, it's what I'm prone to
> 
> Place it on the highest shelf  
> Ah yeah, we won't tell nobody else, no  
> And in time the ice will melt


End file.
